Talk:Reginald Barclay
Alien? Do we know that Barclay was a human and not a human looking alien? I ask because in Genesis he deevolved into an arachnid while the human characters regressed into hominids. Tyrant 01:46, 26 Jan 2005 (CET)Tyrant : And Troi turned into a fish...I really think you're looking far too deep into it. --Gvsualan 09:11, 26 Jan 2005 (CET) Troi is half Betazoid. Worf is Klingon and also had a unique deevolution. However, Ogawa, Riker and Picard all turned into prehumans. Tyrant 12:30, 26 Jan 2005 (CET)Tyrant ::I believe dialogue in the episode established that the crew members de-evolved along random tracks of their genetic history -- meaning that human crewmembers could have de-evolved into several Earth species that were recorded in dormant sections of their genomes. Since a lot of the science from the episode seems to be bunk anyway, theres probably more complications to it than meets the eye -- suffice it to say that some aspect of the future science involved in all the dormant genes beings reactivated, some property we don't understand must have been at play. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 20:17, 26 Jan 2005 (CET) :::I'm not suggesting we make any big changes because of this. And I realize the science in the episode is junk, but at the same time I think we should at least acknowledge the fact that the human crew members actually changed into creatures we have in our history according to evolutionary theory. Spiders are something we certainly didn't evolve from and only Barclay turned into one. Tyrant 22:13, 26 Jan 2005 (CET)Tyrant ::::The only explanation that really makes any sense (not that there's a whole lot of sense going around in Star Trek's internal scientific logic) is that one of Reg's ancestors had some kind of arachnid genes. Im sorry but how would he get those? I really wonder how. --Matthew 01:04, 9 May 2006 (UTC) :Interspecific reproduction. Jaf 01:37, 9 May 2006 (UTC)Jaf Featured status? Anyone think this is good enough for a nomination? *No way! This article says nothing about The Nth Degree, an episode completely about Barclay! You can't have a featured article that is missing major sections of the character's life. *We need to add something about his ever more terrible combover! Huh? (That was a joke.) --Werideatdusk 03:41, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) Actual Job title Does anyone know for sure if he is ever mentioned as a diagnostic engineer as your article claims? In Hollow Pursuits he is mentioned as a "diagnostic technician". A technician and engineer are quite different. A technician practices a technique, an engineer applies science. Three seasons later he is mentioned as a "systems engineer" during the episode Realm of Fear you can infer that he might actually be a diagnostic engineer. However, anything that is not on screen is not cannon. Is his job title mentioned anywhere else? --The Sunborn from wikipedia Homage? Is his name a homage to Rene Auberjonois' character, Clayton Endicott III, in Benson? -- Tough Little Ship 21:49, 20 April 2006 (UTC) Moved From Memory Alpha:Pages for immediate deletion Lieutenant Barclay As best I can tell, it's not practice to put links in to characters by name+rank as above, and anyhow, nothing uses that redirect. -- Sulfur 00:10, 26 April 2006 (UTC) *Why not keep it? It would only make searching easier. Jaz talk 00:34, 26 April 2006 (UTC) :*Yeah, this one's an iffy. Redirects don't qualify as immediate deletions unless they're plain vandalism, is offensive, makes no sense, or if it causes confusion. I don't think these qualify in this case, but if anyone else feels otherwise, it should be brought up at Vfd, not here. --From Andoria with Love 00:38, 26 April 2006 (UTC) Then again, if it's an unused redirect, it does qualify. Hmm.... --From Andoria with Love 00:39, 26 April 2006 (UTC) :Jaz: My worry at keeping this one is that it suggests that we should also have 'Captain Picard', 'Commander Riker', etc as links. last I checked, those didn't exist, and probably shouldn't exist. But that may just be my take on this one. -- Sulfur 00:55, 26 April 2006 (UTC) :Andoria: yah, it was unused when I posted here. -- Sulfur 00:51, 26 April 2006 (UTC) ::Call it preference to gain attention for articles about ranks, but its more useful to have Lieutenant.. Worf than Lieutenant Worf since the two links double the possibilities for the reader moving to another article. If we had these as redirects, we'd have to devote effort to making sure they are orphaned.. ::*.. (unless we used them for subsequent uses of the term -- example: ''Lieutenant.. Worf beamed down, followed by Lieutenant La Forge and Lieutenant Yar). -- Captain M.K.B. 02:38, 26 April 2006 (UTC) :::It almost seems worth making a decision on this... the only problem with things like Captain Picard and Captain Janeway is... which Janeway is that (assuming that there were two for example)? That would be my big worry. If you want a link like Lieutenant Worf, do it like Lieutenant Worf. That would be the way I'd suggest doing things. Otherwise, we'll have more redirects to potentially worry about than we have articles. -- Sulfur 02:45, 26 April 2006 (UTC) ::::Further followup, it's been another 3 days (or so), and still nothing links to it. It's a poor precedent to set having redirects of rank+name. If we're going to keep this Barclay one, then we should add one for every other named character. -- Sulfur 02:01, 30 April 2006 (UTC)